1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a display device including a liquid crystal panel or the like, there are cases where a fingerprint sensor is arranged. The fingerprint sensor detects the shape of a fingerprint of a finger that is brought into contact with a display device by detecting a change in capacitance according to unevenness of the fingerprint (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2001-52148 (JP-A-2001-52148)). A result of the detection acquired by the fingerprint sensor, for example, is used for personal authentication or the like. On the surface of the fingerprint sensor, cover glass configured to protect the liquid crystal panel or the like is disposed, and a fingerprint can be detected using the fingerprint sensor by causing a finger to be brought into contact with or approach the surface of the cover glass.
In a case where a fingerprint sensor is arranged in a display area of a liquid crystal panel, cover glass is arranged between the fingerprint sensor and a finger. For this reason, there are cases where it is difficult to acquire sufficient detection sensitivity due to an increase in the distance between the finger and the fingerprint sensor. In a fingerprint reader disclosed in JP-A-2001-52148, a detection electrode configured to detect a fingerprint is integrally arranged with a liquid crystal panel. For this reason, in a case where cover glass is disposed on the liquid crystal panel, there are cases where the detection capability is degraded due to an increase in the distance between the surface of the cover glass and the detection electrode.